Kalush Roan
Email: skomel@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'5 Weight: 190 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The boat moved smoothly over the water as Kalush stood there watching the land pass on both sides. The river was long and wide in some places; her job at this point was to make sure they did not run aground when the water was shallower. She seemed to be the only one who could balance on the railing of the ship and thus had a job since the first day that she kept them from running aground. As the river deepened she relaxed and thought back over the last few years trying to make sense of every thing that had happened. As a child every thing seemed simple, her family lived in a small cabin in the forest where they never seemed to see any one else for weeks at a time. Her father Darlan was a large bear of a man who seemed to have such a soft spot for her mother, there were times when she thought that there was some thing wrong. Neither one of her parents wanted to talk about the past nor why Akira would go in to the forest for hours in the morning. Some times Kalush would ask about how they met and her father would smile and tell her the story. The only thing about it that bothered her was that it seemed like they left parts out or softened them just for her, she hoped that when she was old enough they would tell her the true story. For some reason it was hard for her to believe that her mother had ever been weak or sick, she always seemed so strong and able to do any thing. Her father would make several trips in to the larger cities to sell the pelts and skins that he collected over a three month time. On one of the tips his horse was spooked by some one running out of the trees and then collapsing on the road. He picked her up and took her home spending a few months nursing her back to health until she was strong enough to move on her own. By this time both of them were both in love and she was born only a few months later. Her younger years were filled with fun she went hunting and fishing with her mother and father all the time. Her parents taught her how to track and move though the woods so that she could watch the animals that were in the woods. She loved to be out in the woods and grew up as a wild child for the most part. They would spend the evening?s together reading or just enjoying the fire, some night?s mother would slip out for a short time and Kalush wondered where she would go but never was allowed to go. It was not until she was 15 that she slipped out of the cabin and followed her mother to see where it was she would go in the mornings. That day changed a lot of things about her life, her mother had been working with two swords that Kalush did not even know she had. She had looked around a tree and stared at her mother, the only thing that caused her to make a sound was a knife flying though the air and embedding its self in to the tree right next to her face. From that day on she was out there with her mother working though the sword forms and learning the basics. It was spring time when her life changed again, her mother and her were in one of the villages and she was sent to the bakers to get some bread. On the way back she over heard three men talking about her mother and what she heard scared her. The one word that they said that stuck in her mind the most was Warder, Kalush knew what a warder was because her father had talked about them some. To know that her mother was one and to have these men talking about killing her was very frightening to her. The rest of the day was a blur, she ran to her mother to tell her at the same time the men called out to her and got her attention. Akira told her to go home and not look back no matter what happened. Since they were in the village her mother did not have her swords or even a knife to defend herself with. Kalush watched in horror as her mother faced the armed men. With a shout from her mom she turned and ran for home, thinking that if she got her father that he could help. By the time she reached home she was out of breath and stood there gasping for several minutes trying to tell her father what had happened. It was even longer still before they were back in the village, but now there was no sign of the men or her mother. They both had asked questions all over the village but no one in the village had seen any thing at all. It took only a short time for Kalush to talk her father in to letting her go to Tar Valon to see what she could learn about her mother and what happened to her. A shout from behind her pulled her out of her past, they were about to dock in Tar Valon and she needed to get paid as well as gather her things. Note: Akira is an old GM and is now considered MIA In Character. If she is brought back, she will be under the FL banner due to old age and to avoid conflict. And James forced me to do this, I swear! Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios